Bajo la sombra de un peral
by Nalya Granger
Summary: La vida está llena de casualidades y una de esas le ocurre a Percy cuando decide descansar bajo la sombra de un peral. Él no sabía que un simple árbol pudiera acompañarle en muchos de sus mejores recuerdos.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UN PERAL.**

* * *

Salió del trabajo cuando el sol pegaba de lleno. Abandonó el Ministerio y caminó, exhausto, sin rumbo fijo, sabía que dentro de dos horas debía estar de nuevo en el despacho del Ministro para ayudarle con lo pudiera cómo ayudante qué era. Sin embargo, lo que más le apetecía ahora era irse a su casa donde poder dormir hasta que su cuerpo recuperara las horas de sueño perdidas.

Caminando pensando en su dulce cama pasó por al lado de un parque donde observó la mullida hierba verdosa que le llamaba y le seducía. Percy miró su reloj de muñeca y observó que todavía le quedaban más de hora y media para tener que volver al trabajo por lo que si se echaba una siesta no pasaría nada. Entró al parque mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se tumbó sobre la fresca hierba, dejó su varita a mano pero lo suficientemente escondida para que ojos indiscretos no lo vieran y, bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerró los ojos con un suspiro de placer al notar cómo todos sus músculos se relajaban.

Al cabo de un tiempo, una joven qué pasaba por allí miró curiosa la figura acostada en la hierba y, con un alarmante pensamiento en mente, echó a correr hacia ella. Se agachó y comenzó a tambalear el cuerpo de Percy por los hombres.

—Señor, ¿está bien? —a falta de respuesta la mujer volvió a zarandearlo con el mismo resultado. —Oh, Dios mío. Oiga, señor, ¿está usted bien? ¡Responda! —con una mano nerviosa intentó tomarle el pulso varias veces pero no tuvo mucho éxito. No es que fuera su mejor día y lo único que le faltaba era un muerto. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer le asestó una bofetada al pobre hombre que abrió los ojos en seguida —Uf, menos mal que está usted bien, me había asustado.

—¿Y me pega? —replicó Percy mientras se frotaba la mejilla mirando enojado a la chica la cual le miraba con disculpa.

—Es que no se despertaba por más que le moviera. Es de sueño pesado —se excusó la chica levantándose del césped —Siento haberle pegado, no me dejó otra opción.

—Oh, por supuesto, es mi culpa —replicó con sarcasmo el hombre mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el traje.

—Perdona pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre tirarse en un césped a dormir?

—A alguien que tiene sueño ¿quizás? —ironizó Percy rodando los ojos.

—¿Es que no tiene casa para dormir?

—Me pilla lejos del trabajo, ciertamente.

—Oh, bueno, entonces… siento de veras el haberle pegado, pero pensaba qué le pasaba algo malo, un desmayo, un ataque al corazón, algo de eso.

—Bueno, cómo ve estoy bien, excepto por el dolor de mejilla, claro.

La chica se mordió el labio mientras miraba la marca que le había dejado al chico. Se frotó el brazo.

—Me llamo Audrey Jones, la escandalosa e histérica Audrey Jones —se presentó la chica con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano. —Encantada.

—Yo soy Percy Weasley, el dormilón y con la mejilla marcada Percy Weasley —contestó correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la chica sin poder evitarlo. —Encantado.

Los dos estrecharon las manos mientras se miraban a los ojos sonriendo. Los ojos de ella, grises, llenos de una inusitada diversión y, los de él, azules, teñidos por un velo de diversión pero con su seriedad característica. Percy se dio cuenta entonces de que la chica que tenía delante era bastante guapa, no diría que era una modelo de revista, pero sí que era guapa y, sobre todo, desbordaba una energía que provocaba en Percy una constante exaltación a la vez que le cautivaba. Llevaba el pelo corto con las puntas mirando cada una hacia un lado y de un color caoba que contrastaba con su nívea piel y sus ojos grises. Era bajita y no excesivamente delgada. Sin embargo, parecía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana que estaba a punto de romperse.

—¿Puedo redimir mi bofetada invitándole a un té? —preguntó Audrey sonriendo la cual miraba los ojos de Percy con curiosidad. Aquel hombre, tan serio y formal, no se parecía en nada a los chicos con los que solía salir y, sin embargo, esa seriedad que ocultaba algo, esa frialdad imperturbable en sus ojos que no desaparecía la cautivaba. Sí, ella era así de rara, pero quería descubrir qué había detrás de esa falsa careta.

—Siempre y cuando vaya acompañado de unas buenas pastas. Entonces podré aceptar su propuesta —contestó Percy sin pensarlo si quiera.

—Por supuesto, faltaría más. —la chica comenzó a caminar para salir del parque cuando se giró de repente hacia Percy —Ah, y puedes tutearme, creo que el haberte pegado te da ese derecho.

—Tú también puedes tutearme, de todas formas ya me has puesto la mano encima y nos hemos saltado los convencionalismos ¿no? —Audrey soltó una carcajada mientras volvía a emprender el camino seguido de cerca por Percy el cual miraba a la chica hablar sobre cómo le había visto de lejos tirado en la hierba y el miedo que había sentido al pensar qué estaría muerto. Ciertamente a Percy le provocaba mucha ternura el hecho de que Audrey se hubiera preocupado así por él y, aunque sabía que lo habría hecho por cualquiera, sentía que había sido _importante _para ella. Y eso le agradaba.

Almorzaron en una tetería cercana donde hablaron durante horas sobre cosas banales mezcladas con datos sobre sus vidas que sabían entremezclar en la conversación ansiando que el otro conociera más sobre ellos.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo empezó a llamear fue que ambos recordaron qué hacía tiempo que tenían que estar trabajando. Sin apenas darse una forma de contacto los dos echaron a correr hacia sus respectivos puestos esperando poder enmendar el tiempo perdido y, a pesar de la angustia por llegar tarde, ambos iban con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A partir de entonces, cada día Percy, al salir del trabajo para su tiempo de almuerzo, se tumbaba en el césped, en el mismo lugar donde Audrey le había golpeado, bajo el peral y la esperaba. Cuando la veía aparecer corriendo se levantaba y, juntos, se iban a la tetería, pero otras muchas veces se quedaban hablando bajo aquel peral donde terminaron por darse su primer beso, donde Percy le pidió matrimonio y, por qué no decirlo, donde una noche concibieron a la pequeña Molly aunque esa era una anécdota que nadie conocería y mucho menos sus hijos cuando les contaran cómo se conocieron bajo la sombra de un peral.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
